Known beverage thickeners (i.e. viscosity building agents) provide increased beverage viscosity. However, known beverage thickeners can result in a beverage that has a “slimy” or undesirable mouthfeel. “Mouthfeel” is a term that combines many of the sensations associated with the overall attributes of a beverage, such as the oiliness, smoothness, pulpiness, flavor release, flavor masking, texture, sliminess, body and chalkiness of the beverage. The mouthfeel of a beverage, including its flavor impact, may have a considerable impact on its commercial success. Thus, there is a need for beverages having an improved mouthfeel and flavor.
Additionally, known thickener systems can require a substantial amount of thickener to provide a beverage with a desired viscosity and mouthfeel. One drawback associated with incorporating relatively large amounts of thickener into a beverage is that it increases the cost of the beverage. Therefore, a need exists for an improved beverage thickener system which reduces the amount of thickener required to provide a beverage with a desired viscosity while achieving a desirable mouthfeel.